


Through the rift

by ChloeDevanport



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen is The Flash, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Comfort, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is Robin, Multiverse, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Dick Grayson, Resurrected Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeDevanport/pseuds/ChloeDevanport
Summary: If you had the chance to find your love again (and I mean literally), would you take the shot? Would you cross the boundaries of time and reality just to see them again? Yes, yes you would. Because there are certain people in this world...who are just worth the wait and worth the pain.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Self-destructive? Color me stoked!

"Soooo is it like a portal to another dimension?" "No, it's a cosmic rift, drawn through time and space and very complex." 

Silence. 

"So it's a portal, cool." "Nope, not cool Barry. In fact, it's pretty dangerous. We don't know what's on the other side of the portal.", Dick said, while Bruce seemed kind of peeved that his oh so glorious explanation wasn't appreciated enough. But that could be only her way of seeing it. "Okay, but we don't know if it's dangerous, right? The only way we will know, is if we..." "No, I'll stop you right there.", Clark interrupted Barry, speaking in his classic leader tone. "But I'm the fastest man alive. I could check out what's happening over there, you wouldn't even notice that I'm gone." "I said no. We don't know what awaits us and you could run right into a fight or something worse. That's far too risky.", Clark put a hand on Barry's shoulder, trying to make him understand but everyone knew that this would never do the trick.

Barry was a scientist, he was curious, and keeping him from exploring a new world was...well it was just cruel. 

"Are you always arguing this much? If yes, it's no wonder that you always lose. You're just too slow.", Damian snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it! It was a constant prayer, playing on repeat in her head.

"You're old and weak."

Dammit!

"Damian, shut your piehole!", Aurora hissed, nudging her elbow between the boy's shoulder blades. "But it's true! If we can't figure out a way to close this portal we have to know what's on the other side!" "You know, I think he's right. I'm on Robin's side this time.", Barry said, nodding as if he needed to support himself in his choice. "Really?" Dick raised an eyebrow. It wasn't a secret that he and Damian didn't get along that well and to be fair, the little brat was lucky that Bruce took him out on this mission after what happened during their last patrol. 

"Oh come on, don't act all smart now. You're just scared, golden boy.", Damian replied. "Robin, that's enough.", Bruce said quietly but there was this low growling tone in his voice and Damian pressed his lips together. "Sorry, father. But it's still true. We have to send a team through the portal." "Yes, I know. It's the only thing we can do until we figure out a way on how to close it.", Bruce grumbled. "Wait really? And who's gonna do that?" Dick looked a bit stunned, surely he would've thought Bruce would side with him and Clark. 

"I still think I'm your best shot at this.", Barry said, raising his head and stiffening his shoulders. "Alright, but you're not going alone.", Clark sighed. Aurora knew he felt responsible for every member of the Justice League and even the ones who weren't officially a part of it. Like Dick and Damian and her. "Okay, any volunteers? We might get to see some cool stuff. You never know what's up. It could be another reality where...I don't know? Kennedy was never shot or something like that."

Aurora flinched as if a stroke of electricity was jolting through her body and she slowly looked up. "What did you say?" Barry waved it off and smiled before he shrugged his shoulders. "Huh? Oh, that was just an example. We don't know what..." "Can people who died in this reality be alive in another?", Aurora wanted to know, stepping towards Barry. "Uhm...I guess? It's possible, but why do you...?" "I'm in."

"Aurora, no." Dick grabbed her hand, his blue eyes fixed to the back of her head. "I know what you're hoping for, but you can't be sure." She tensed up, tried to pull her hand away. "But I have to try...I owe it to him." "And if you fail? You're only hurting yourself more and I'm not gonna let that happen." Dick turned her around, her face had hardened into that stoic cold mask. A mask she put on when she wanted to hide the feelings, the ugliness. She would rather die than be weak in front of Bruce or Clark...

"Please, don't do this to yourself. You've suffered enough." Dick's other hand slowly moved to her cheek, lightly stroking it. "Please..." A pleading whisper only meant for her. Aurora closed her eyes, she could feel the cracks spreading through her mask. Fuck, why was he so perfect? Always caring, always knowing what to say, always there for her... That made it so difficult to push him away.

"Dick...I have to do this. Even if the chances are low..." She grabbed his hand, took a step back. The sudden pain in his eyes didn't make it any easier to turn him away.

"You're destroying yourself." He turned towards Bruce. "And you're letting her." 

Bruce blinked, startled that he suddenly was pulled into this conversation. 

"I..." "No, I don't wanna hear it, old man. You're gonna listen now. I know you're bad at showing your feelings and all that crap, but that's not an excuse for what you are doing with your daughter. I mean, she clearly needs your help but you're doing nothing. You're just watching her fall apart." Dick's whole body was trembling and Aurora could swear that even Clark wouldn't dare to pick a fight with Nightwing when he was pissed.

"It's your fault that he died but instead of cleaning up the mess you made you just hide like a freaking coward and you're leaving her alone with all that pain."

Bruce swallowed hard. His face was mostly covered by the cowl, but you could see his features tensing up. How he was trying to keep it together but underneath the surface he was raging and screaming and crying because locking your emotions away only lets them become stronger and in the end, they just overwhelm you. 

"And I know that you know what will happen if she doesn't find him. But I also know that you will turn away like you always do." Dick slowly shook his head. "You taught us how to fight but you never were a father. At least for us. I just hope you're trying to do better with Damian." He turned around again, now facing Aurora and soothing his voice. "If you're going that I'm not going to stop you. But I'm not gonna let you do this alone, okay?"

Aurora looked at him. His speech completely threw her off the road. Never, not in a million years, she would've thought Dick would do this. Standing up against Bruce in such a harsh way, having the courage to say what must be said. Aurora wasn't sure if his words would have any effect on her father, but that was a different story. Right now there were other things, more important things.

"Dick, I..." "I think you should discuss that later.", Clark mumbled, stepping next to Bruce who looked like a freaking ghost. "Barry, you'll take Aurora and Nightwing with you. Keep them safe." "Aye aye captain.", Barry nodded. "Are you two ready?" He pointed at Dick and Aurora with both of his index fingers, already jittery. "Yeah, sure. Let's go.", Dick said, pulling softly at Aurora's hand. She blinked, looked at him, and then reached out to Damian. 

It was just a short hug, not even three seconds and Damian who normally wasn't a fan of hugs, held his sister close. He would never show it, but Aurora meant a lot to him. He knew that she wasn't alright...hasn't been for a while but he didn't know exactly why. For one because he never really bothered to ask but also because he thought she wouldn't wanna talk about it. Regarding that, he was absolutely right, but now he felt kind of bad. 

He felt like he left her alone with all that grief, stuck inside her heart and all the pain that she couldn't get rid of. He felt like he took too much from her when she comforted him at night or after every fight he had with their father. He felt like he should've done more...

"I'll be right back.", Aurora whispered and ruffled through Damian's black hair. She smiled, but they both knew it was just out of habit. "I hope so.", he replied, quickly looking at Dick. The young man nodded softly. He would look after her, take care of her when Damian wasn't there to do it. Because even if he was younger than Aurora he still considered it his top priority to protect his sister. 

"Okay, I guess we're good to go." Barry held out both of his hands. "Saftey first, we don't want to lose anyone while traveling through dimensions." 

Aurora and Dick each took a hand and with one last concerning look from Clark, they went through the portal.


	2. No matter the universe...

It felt like...gently being ripped apart. Being broken down into tiny pieces, flying through the air, and then an unseen force put you back together. It didn't hurt, it was more of a tingly sensation buried deep in your guts. Flying high and falling low. Aurora had closed her eyes, colors were flashing past her and she felt Barry's warm hand, holding her tight. Her heart was pounding slow and steady, she refused to become excited or scared or anything else than just calm and focused. She knew the chances were low. There was absolutely no guarantee that Jason would be alive in this reality. It could all be in vain, just another heartbreak, just another painful experience. But at least she wasn't alone. 

Aurora could feel Dick's presence, right beside her and for a short moment, it was so quiet that she was certain she could hear his heartbeat. 

And then the colors were gone, there was a hard ground beneath her feet and a cold harsh wind tearing at her hair. "There we are." Barry sounded proud and somewhat confident, but Aurora and Dick knew that he was just glad that they didn't stumble right into a battle. At least that's what they fought, but as soon as Aurora opened her eyes a giant rock crashed into the street of a Metropolis that looked just like the one they just left behind.

Well, minus the ongoing destruction, the horrified screams of people running around, and the all swallowing sound of things exploding and buildings being blasted.

"Holy shit!" Barry grabbed both Aurora and Dick and took them out of the path of pure devastation, right next to a mailbox that was dusted with ash. "Oh well, that's just perfect. Straight into a fight, just like Clark said.", Dick groaned, hastily looking around to capture what was going on. "That's not helpful right now, Dick.", Aurora said, staggering at step backward when a big crack tore right through the pavement.

"Well, the chances were 50/50 I guess. We just...weren't lucky.", Barry muttered, chewing on his bottom lip. "I would dare to say that that's an understatement of our current situation.", Dick yelled, drawing his Escrima Sticks and taking a defensive stand. Aurora looked around. What the hell was going on? Clearly, Metropolis was under attack, but who were they fighting against? Just a single extremely powerful being like Doomsday or was it an army like the Parademons Darkseid sent to conquer their world? 

"Watch out!" 

It happened way too fast for Aurora to knew was exactly was going on, but she felt a gust of wind and something red flashed past her so she knew Barry was taking action. A large looming shadow then caught her attention but before she could turn around something or someone grabbed her and pulled her away, just in time before the canopy of the building they were standing at collapsed and buried the mailbox beneath itself. 

"Aurora!" Dick pushed Barry away, his eyes jumping around, trying to find her midst all this rubble and chaos. "I swear to God Barry, if she's hurt..." "Dick calm down, she's okay. Look." The speedster placed a hand on Dick's back, gently turning him a bit, so he could see past the remains of the canopy. And yes, she was alright. Maybe a bit dusty and off the track, but definitely alive. Aurora looked up. Her black hair was covered in a light greyish film of dirt, a few loose strands hanging in her face, her eyes searching for him.

Dick grimaced when he realized that someone was hovering above her, not pressing her down or anything like that, but shielding her with his own body. Nonetheless, that guy was staying like that for a bit too long, and even though Aurora always said it was ridiculous when he behaved like that, Dick puffed out his chest and came walking towards them.

"Hey, thanks for saving her, but I think you should give her some space buddy." Dick stopped, suddenly realizing what that guy was wearing. And he would recognize those colors everywhere.

"Sorry, I just..." Aurora almost flinched hearing that voice. It was a little bit deeper than she remembered, but never ever would she forget the sound of it. "Jason?" She blinked, looking at the masked face that was only a few inches away from her own. The young man frowned, tilting his head, and his black hair brushed against the curve of his green mask. "Aurora?"

And the world stopped. Time slowed down, everything surrounding them became dull and numb. 

Aurora reached up to his face and removed the mask, only to be greeted by those unbelievable blue eyes. The same eyes she fell in love with. Those eyes she feared to never see again.

"It's really you...", she said, her throat almost refusing to give her the needed strength. "How is that possible?" Jason laid a hand onto her cheek, taking in every small detail. "Is that really important right now?", Aurora asked, leaning into the soft touch, skin against skin. Jason smiled and oh dear God, how did she miss that smile. "No."

He pulled her in, kissing her hard and rough and it would've almost hurt if it hadn't felt so damn good. But she didn't care, she wanted this. The slight pain reminded her that this was real and not a dream. Aurora buried her hands in Jason's hair, slightly tugging at it, wanting him to be even closer. Her heart was pounding in her chest, so fast she was sure Jason could feel it too. "I've missed you so much...", she breathed between two a bit more gentle kisses. "Me too.", he said, leaning against her forehead. 

"Uhm...sorry to interrupt, but...who are you?" Barry peeked over Dick's shoulder, hiding a smile and looking just a little bit uncomfortable. "I'm Jason Todd and you are...?" Jason sounded unimpressed, not to say bored or at least annoyed because Barry's timing was just awful. "Oh, I'm the Flash. Nice to meet you." He held out a hand but Aurora knew he wasn't gonna shake it. Instead, he helped her get up, and then his gaze wandered over to Dick. "Holy shit is that you Grayson? Since when are you wearing blue?"

Dick looked down to the blue emblem spreading over his chest, then back to Jason. "Uhm...I guess I have to say that I'm not 'your' Dick Grayson. We're coming from another dimension, a different reality." Jason nodded. "I see, but no matter the universe you're always Mr. Perfect, hm?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, and Aurora couldn't help but laugh. 

Both Jason and Dick looked at her in pure amazement, even though it was for different reasons. 

"Sorry, it's just...I've never thought I'd see you again.", she explained, leaning against him. "I guess that means..." "You died. Five years ago." 

Wow, empathy at its best. Aurora rolled her eyes and even Barry looked like he wanted to facepalm himself.

"Oh...shit. How did it happen?" Jason put an arm around Aurora's shoulders and he could feel how she was suddenly trembling. "The Joker...he kidnapped you. Beat you with a crowbar and..." "It's okay, I get it. You don't have to do this, little wing." Placing a kiss on her hair, he closed his eyes for a moment before he continued. "I lost you three years ago. It was a raid...Scarecrow and some of his goons. Well, that's what we thought but turned out he had teamed up with Bane, and...the toxin drove Bruce mad and you tried your best but it was just too much..." "It wasn't your fault, Jason.", Aurora said, knowing that this came way too late and wouldn't do anything, but seeing Jason like this was just unbearable. 

"So is Bruce...?" "He's not Batman anymore if that's what you want to know.", Jason said and looked at Dick. "He's permanently out of order, Alfred is taking care of him. You took the cowl and I...well I'm still Robin." "So you don't know who Tim Drake is?", Dick wanted to know. Jason frowned. "Who?" "It doesn't matter, we don't need to know every little detail that is different.", Aurora threw in. Was that really important now? They wanted to know what's on the other side of that portal, they knew now. And it wasn't like anything extremely dangerous would happen so why stress it?

"Uhm...guys? I don't want to ruin the mood but I think the portal is closing.", Barry said, slightly tapping Dick on the shoulder. Aurora looked up and yes, the glowing rift that brought them here seemed to have shrunken down. "Shit, okay...Aurora? We have to go back, now." Dick wanted to grab her hand, but Aurora jerked back. "No...you can't stay, you know that. You..." "I'm not gonna lose him again."

"What about Bruce? You know he wouldn't survive another loss. And Damian needs you. I need you." Dick desperately reached out again. "Don't do that. Don't make me feel guilty. You know I love him." Aurora almost clung to Jason, who had his lips pressed together, staring at the ground. "I love you too, little wing. But he's right. You can't stay. They need you." 

"But...I want you. I can't fucking live without you, Jason." Aurora tried to fight back the tears. She couldn't go through all of that again. Losing him again would be the death of her. Jason sighed and took both of her hands, facing her. "I know, I know...and that's why I'm coming with you." 

"What? No, you can't just leave. You..." "I have nothing left, Dick. I lost the woman I love, I lost the man who adopted me, I lost my parents... This reality has nothing more to offer me." Jason smiled, took a deep breath, and looked at the sky. "You...this world's you, you can do it without me. You're strong enough. But I'm just barely holding on and this...this is the only thing I want. I want my family back."

His blue eyes were shimmering, filling up with tears, and pierced right through Dick's rule of 'Never fuck with other world's realities' (he got that one from Barry after the Flashpoint). 

"Ugh...okay, fine. But don't blame me if something goes wrong.", he said, knowing that Barry was gesturing wildly behind his back because yes, this was still a very bad idea.

"Thank you, big bro. I'll pay you back one day." Jason padded Dick on the shoulder, now being almost as tall as him, and gave him a cheeky smile. And Dick couldn't help himself and smiled back. After all, he also lost him and missed him, he was part of the family and in a certain way, Dick had also felt guilty because he wasn't able to protect Jason back then. 

"Alright I love happy endings, but if we could speed this up a little bit?" Barry aggressively pointed towards the closing portal. "Yep, on our way." Jason grabbed Aurora by the waist and they rushed towards the glowing rift, floating above the ground. "Hold on tight guys." The speedster offered his hands again and together they disappeared, swallowed by a flash of golden light.


	3. A forgiving family

There it was again. The feeling of floating through time and space, like the stardust that they're made of. But Aurora still felt Jason's touch, the warmth coming from his body and she felt safe. She always did when he held her, touched her, made sure she knew he was there for her. Never leaving her alone, never abandoning her. In some way, you could say, she was addicted to him and the way he lightened up her world. And that's why losing him had such a disastrous effect. 

"Jason? Is that you?"

Aurora opened her eyes. They were surrounded by the members of the Justice League, some of them looking kinda worried or relieved, but Bruce... Bruce looked like someone hit him with a sledgehammer. 

Jason gently let go of Aurora and took a step towards Bruce. "Hey old man, weird to see you in full gear again." It was supposed to sound funny but Jason's voice cracked, revealing that seeing his adoptive father like this after years wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. It hurt, a sharp stinging in his chest. A sweet memory with a bitter aftertaste. 

"I'm so sorry I failed you.", Bruce said before pulling Jason into a desperate hug. While he flinched at first Jason slowly melted into Bruce's arms and closed his eyes, hiding the tears that were trying to escape. "You never failed me, you did your best. I guess...sometimes I was just too blind to see that.", he mumbled into Bruce's shoulder. "No, I should've listened. I should've been a better father." Bruce looked up, meeting the eyes of his daughter. 

He wasn't just apologizing to Jason. Those words were also meant for Aurora and Dick and Damian. Even though he would never be able to fix what was already broken but at least he could try to be a better father. They deserved that and more, they deserved to be a family. All of them. 

"You can be now. You can do better." Dick stepped forward, standing close to Aurora. Bruce nodded slightly and let go of Jason, who immediately went back to Aurora and took her hand. "And we will forgive you, Bruce. Because you saved us when no one else could." 

"They are right, father. And I know you will do better because I've seen that side of you." Damian joined his siblings, now standing in front of Aurora and Dick. He didn't exactly know what happened to Jason and why nobody ever mentioned his name, but surely someone would explain it to him later. He had a damn right to know who that guy was that couldn't let go of his sister for more than a minute.

"Well, I'm glad to see that everybody made it back unharmed.", said Clark, raising his voice to that heroic soft growl. Of course, he knew what was going on. Some months after Jason died, Bruce had told him about everything that happened because even though they weren't always on the same page they still were good friends who trusted in each other. 

"Soooo, is anyone gonna tell me what's going on or what?" Barry looked confused as hell and Aurora held back a laugh. "Uhm, short version? This is Jason, he became Robin after I left, then he died and now he's back.", Dick explained, and to say that this was the 'short version' was a big understatement, but for now, this had to be enough.

"Okay, sounds good to me. Anyone else up for some food? I'm starving.", Barry said, looking around, obviously not very impressed by Dick's story. But well, if you would've caused a new timeline where the world was ending and everything was different something like a kinda resurrected man from a parallel world wasn't all that thrilling. 

"Actually, yeah. Maybe some pizza?", Jason proposed and Dick smiled. "Reminds me of when you ordered some pizza when we were on patrol and you got hungry." "Even superheroes have to eat Dicki. Especially when you're in the middle of growth." Aurora snickered, put a hand on Damian's shoulder, and looked up to Jason. "Pizza sounds good." 

"Alright, Pizza it is." Dick pushed his black hair back and suddenly it felt like it was always supposed to be like this. Them, together. A family. Maybe dysfunctional, maybe a bit fucked up, but still a family. And none of them would trade that for something else. Because family doesn't end in blood.

"But just to make this clear. I'm Robin now, so you have to resign and get rid of that costume.", Damian proclaimed, raising his little nose high and Jason had to pull himself together not to laugh out loud. "I'm sure we'll find something else. Something that fits you better.", Aurora said, looking Jason up and down. He smirked. "You missed that view, didn't you little wing?" "Aw come on, stop looking at me like that.", Aurora sighed, eyes rolling and pushing Jason away. "What? What do you mean?", he snickered, grabbing her waist and pinching her sides. 

"Oh God, do we have to endure this all the time now?", Damian groaned. "You will understand it, once you're older." Dick pushed the boy forward, following the other superheroes who were discussing with Barry which restaurant made the best pizza in Metropolis. "I'm not sure if I even want to understand this.", Damian replied, sounding annoyed but that didn't keep Dick from noticing the little smile that was spreading across his younger brother's face. 

"Come on, I'll pay for the pizza." Bruce was facing away from his kids, but each of them knew that he was smiling. It was that little spark swinging along in his voice that was very hard to catch, but because it was so rare they were able to notice it. "And the milkshake? Because I want one.", Jason said, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, me too.", Dick added.

Bruce turned around and there it was. That fragile smile, almost looking foreign on his stern face. "I think I can make an exception this time." "Well if you want us to pay for our own stuff you should think about giving us pocket money.", Aurora mused and tilting her head in a way that was very similar to the way Bruce did it when he was younger. "Maybe I should or I'll just give each one of you his own credit card. Except for you Jason."

"What?! Why?", Jason cried out, but Bruce just chuckled (yes, he chuckled). "Because we both know that you would use it to buy a lot of very expensive nonsense. Or am I wrong?" And even though Aurora couldn't see it because of the cowl she was pretty sure that her dad was raising an eyebrow. Jason stuck out his lower lip and avoided his adoptive father's gaze. "Mhhh maybe...", he mumbled. 

"Let's go, I don't wanna be left behind.", Damian complained and marched forward, past his father, head high up. "My God, will he ever change?", Dick groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Aurora shook her head. "No, I hope he never changes. I would miss him being a little shit." "Same, I mean I've only known him for a few minutes but it's good having someone around who's not all about honor and morals.", Jason agreed.

"Why do I have that feeling that you're going to be a bad influence on my son?", Bruce sighed, while walking beside his family. Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, either you know me too well or not at all but it's a fact that I will do everything possible to be the best big brother in history. No offense Dick." "Don't worry, I know you love me." Dick nestled closer to Jason and lowered his voice. "You can't deny it." Jason grimaced in disgust, but couldn't hide a smile. "Ugh fuck off, that's too much affection bro."

Dick theatrically clutched at his chest. "What, my little sister can hold your hand all day long, but I can't tell you that I love you? That's unfair."

These small, insignificant arguments continued throughout the evening. But somehow they weren't so insignificant after all. Sure, all the pain and anger, it couldn't be forgiven in just one day. It would take some time, but at least this was a start. And Aurora smiled at the thought that Alfred had been right, as always. The old butler had never given up hope that somehow everything would turn out all right. He had always believed that they could be family. And somehow they were. At first glance, maybe just a puzzle that couldn't be solved. A bunch of people, only connected through fear and suffering and yet more.

Aurora laughed when Jason tossed one of his fries at Dick and Bruce was about to use his parental tone when Clark stopped him. It was probably all much bigger than she was just now realizing. Clark and Barry and all the others were probably part of that family too. In the end, she wasn't as alone as she had thought for a long time. But wasn't it always like that? You were blind to it until you had it right in front of your nose?

"Hey, you okay?" Jason had nudged her shoulder lightly and there was still the remnant of a smile and a hint of worry in his blue eyes. "No, everything's fine," Aurora replied, placing her head exactly in the hollow between Jason's neck and shoulder. She felt at home. Because at home in her world wasn't tied to a place, but to people. In this case, a very special person. Aurora felt at home where Jason was. Because she felt safe when he held her. Because she felt whole when he looked at her.

"I just wish I could always feel like that." "Like what?" "Happy."


End file.
